Over My Head
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Luffy gets tricked into eating a Gods Berry.


Title : Over My Head  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Luffy/?  
Timeline : Enies Lobby Arc

Summary : Luffy is tricked into a God Berry.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Luffy kicked at a rock in silent frustration. Not only had he lost his ability to swim, but his grampa was going to move him. It wasn't fair.

He was the future Pirate King. The mightest pirate in history. The best captain in, well, ever. The strongest fighter. The largest eater. The...

" Hey, kid! "

He glanced over at the ragged guy approaching. He seemed awfully beat up, and that sword on his hip was really rusted.

" Listen about last week. The group wanted to apologize. "

" Last week? "

Confusion flooded his mind. The only thing to happen a week ago was him beating up the bandits and getting thown in the sea.

" Yeah, we might be bandits but we don't attack kids. "

Oh. Come to think of it he was several shades of purple, blue, and black. Plus there was an odd puffiness in parts of the face.

" So we decided to make it up to you. "

" Really? Great! I know the perfect place for meat! " He started to run towards the bar, but for some reason his feet were hanging a foot from the ground.

" Actually, I know how you can get your ability to swim back. "

He stopped moving his feet and stared back at the the guy. He blinked at the sight of the hand gripping his collar.

' Huh. '

" See there's something called the Gods Berry. Like the Devils Fruit it gives a person abilities. But like the Devils Fruit it takes something in exchange. The ability to be on land. "

" So? " Luffy demanded impatiently.

While it was kinda cool infomation, it was pointless to him. It wouldn't help him get One Piece, or make him a super duper ultra pirate.

" So the Devil Fruit cancels out the side effects of the God Berry, and God Berry cancels out the side effects of the Devil Fruit. " He explained.

" I don't get it. "

" If you eat a God Berry you get all the powers without any problems like not being able to swim or walk on land. "

" Oh, a mystery berry. " He finally nodded in partial understanding.

" Fine, whatever. Look, the fruits and berries all come from an island south of here. All the fruit is along the beach surrounding it. The berries however are in the middle of the island. " The large man explained, dropping him to pull out a map. " Its actually why no God Berries turn up, while the Devil Fruits wash up sometimes. "

" Cool. " He streached up to peer at the yellowed paper.

It looked like useless scribbles to him but the bandit seemed to understand it. A fat finger poked at an ink spot.

" This is where the island is, just twenty miles south-west of here. "

" How do I get there? " He questioned.

He knew nothing about navigating. In fact he was constantly getting lost. Even the town tended to shift and change to him.

" Don't worry kid, I'll get you there. "

He cocked his head at the strange grin on the bruised face. It was unlike anything he'd seen before, and made his stomach shift.

Oh well, he was probably hungry. After all it was almost mid-morning and he hadn't even had brunch.

" 'Kay. When do we leave? " He rubbed at his stomach. " But first it's time to eat. "

He started toward the bar in the distance.

Oh yes, he was defintely hungry.

00000

Trapper smirked from the small boat as the brat landed on the island. There was no way the kid would survive.

The whole area was protected by Sea Serpents, and Pygmy Dragons. Of course on the off chance the kid got past them, or the other animals, then he still had to deal with the lava surrounding the valley containing the berries.

The best part was if the brat made it to the berries he would be killed by the very thing he was after. After all any berry containing a Paramecia power would make him explode.

All in all it was the perfect revenge.

Darkness fell over him, blocking out the afternoon sun. It went on forever on all sides. Water fell with sudden intensity. A fierce wind blowing up.

He spun around hurriedly. The storms of the island were infamous. They meant instant death to anyone stupid enough to enter them.

His right foot hit the deck and froze. A single dark yellow eye the size of a mid-sized ship glared at him. The slit pupil dialating with hunger.

" Oh Sh..."

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

"...what are you doing?! "

Luffy gasped over and over for air. Blood flowing freely from his badly beaten body. The world swayed around him as he lay on the stone floor.

He had overused his Gears. Just using the Second Gear once was heavily damaging to him, but he'd used it over and over since they'd arrived at Enies Lobby.

" GET UP! " Usopp screamed painfully.

He could hear the panic in his sharp shooter's voice. Since the begining of their journey, Luffy had been their power house. The unbeatable weapon they could always count on winning.

He closed his eyes tiredly, drowning out the yells of his crew mate, and the threats of Lucci. He was at his limit. There was only one other thing he could do, and it was something he'd sworn to never use.

As stupid as he was he knew it would just cause more trouble for them. So from the start he'd hid it from everyone. Family, and Nakama both.

" LUFFY! "

They would die, and Robin would be recaptured. Was it worth keeping his secret if he lost everything? But if he did reveal the truth, then what?

They would suddenly have admirals, warlords, and the strongest pirates after them. The crew would be hunted night and day with no rest.

He reopened his eyes still unsure. Red colored part of his vision but he could clearly see Lucci stalking toward Usopp. The chronicle liar firing shot after shot all the while saying something he couldn't hear.

His Nakama...

Slowly he pushed himself to his knees. Tremors running under his skin from the effort. He wasn't even to his feet yet, and he was already seeing black on the edge of his sight.

He dragged his left foot forward. A single hand gripped the knee and finally he forced himself the rest of the way up.

The world swayed around him, new blood running into his eyes. His breath speed up impossibly making his chest burst from agony.

"...wait..." He coughed.

The catman paused in consideration.

" ...release..."

Power flooded his body as he gave his abilities free reign. Adrenlin pumped violently making his injuries numb. Devil and God swirled together, mixing and balancing.

He'd never ever given in to his power. Always keeping the God Berry ability locked away. Never letting it out unless he had locked down his Devil Fruit power.  
Never had he thought it would be like this.

Yet at the same time, he knew it was making his injuries worse. It wouldn't have been to bad if he'd used both from the start, but instead he'd waited until he was on the verge of a lethal wound.

" What...? " Lucci faced him with narrowed eyes.

" Houseki: diamond armor. "  
His body shimmered as his skin turned to diamond.

" Houseki: sea stone claws. " Long bear like claws shot out of his fingernails. The dark sea stone clearly visible to the catman.

" God Berry. " Lucci growled angrily.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
